San Valentine's Day
by Straw Heart
Summary: ¡Ah, San Valentín! Día del amor y la amistad… O como decía Uchiha Sasuke, Día que las corporaciones que fabrican regalos se alían para hacer su gran venta del año, a costa de las pobres almas que lo festejan… ¡Y hoy sí que es un gran día para sufrir!


¡Feliz San Valentín por atrasado, mis amigos! Que el día que ya hemos pasado hubiera estado lleno para ustedes de amor, cariño fraternal, pero principalmente: de chocolates (XD) Pues aquí les traigo un one-shot, precisamente por san Valentín… el cual por motivos que se que serán muy poco importantes para ustedes, no pude subir el día 14 – como debería ser – pero ahora está aquí.

No sé cómo sean las tradiciones de cada uno, ya que todos festejamos este día de diferente manera y aun en el mismo país, las costumbres son diferentes. En mi caso, donde yo vivo se acostumbra lo de dar regalos a las personas allegadas a ti, hombres o mujeres, y obviamente a la pareja (pero soy soltera, así que me limito a mis familiares y amigos), y dependiendo del grado que tenga la relación en cuestión, y de la persona que da el regalo también, es que varia el costo y "apariencia" del mismo.

Algunos solo dan (más bien, **damos** ) chocolates. Es lo más usual donde yo vivo. Cosa que, en lo personal, no me molesta en lo absoluto recibir como único regalo. Me **ENCANTA** el chocolate *¬* Y mis familiares/amistades se encargan de obsequiarme solo eso. También debo admitir, que lo único que me gusta de San Valentín es el chocolate que me regalan, y no soy una gran "devota" de este día. De hecho, me parecen un tanto tontas mis amigas y amigos volviéndose locos por conseguir el regalo perfecto (Si Alexandra, hablo de ti U¬¬). Prefiero no complicarme y regalar chocolate, o tarjetitas, de esas que venden en el Wall Mart (see, no doy las mejores cosas XD)

Pero este año es diferente. Voy a variar un poco, porque este es mi regalo – atrasado, pero un regalo al fin – para ustedes (jamás he regalado una historia n,n) y se los dejo con todo mi corazón. Realmente, espero les agrade.

**Summary:** ¡Ah, San Valentín! Día del amor y la amistad… O como decía Uchiha Sasuke, Día que las corporaciones que fabrican regalos se alían para hacer su gran venta del año, a costa de las pobres almas que lo festejan… ¡Y hoy sí que es un gran día para sufrir!

**Pareja:** SasuSaku.

**Advertencias:** Nah, ninguna n,n

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. Esta trama y mis retorcidas ideas, si.

- M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E -

**~°~ San Valentine's Day ~°~  
><strong>

¡Ah, san Valentín!

El día del amor y la amistad. Esperado por muchos y anhelado por todos.

O como decía Uchiha Sasuke, el día en que las corporaciones que fabrican chocolates, flores y peluches, entre otras, se alían para hacer su gran venta del año, a costa de todas las pobres almas que celebran ese día. O séase, todas. Ya que, por gusto o no, todos los seres humanos que habitasen la faz de la tierra, celebran de alguna manera este día.

Pero claro, también hay de casos a casos.

A alguna de las "pobres almas", como sus compañeros de equipo (Naruto, Sakura, e incluso Kakashi y Sai), y prácticamente todas las personas que conocía, les encantaba el día de San Valentín, tanto que _suspendían_ el entrenamiento diario, para poder andar más libremente de un lado a otro durante todo el _santo_ día, haciéndose regalos entre sí y a todas las personas que conocieran, él en los primeros puestos de la lista, para pasar finalmente la noche en compañía de la respectiva pareja (voluntariamente o a la fuerza, es básicamente lo mismo).

Y hay otros casos, raros, pero los hay, en el que el pobre alma en cuestión se ve _obligada_ a celebrar el día. En este caso, hablamos de Uchiha Sasuke, quien soportaba ese _perverso_ y tan _siniestro_ día, solo con tal de no tener que soportar después las quejas de los entes allegados a su persona. Especialmente, de Naruto y Sakura.

Pero después de escuchar sus motivos, ¿Quién podría culparlo por su desdén a esta celebración?

Si ese día su casa se llenaba de todos los regalos que pudiesen imaginarse, predominando las tarjetas que decían desesperadamente "Sasuke-kun, ¡Se mi San Valentín!". Los chocolates, algunos de ellos con sustancias misteriosas en su interior, por lo que no los daba ni a Naruto. Los "adorables" – nótese el sarcasmo – peluches de todos los animales existentes y de cualquier tamaño. Flores (sin comentarios). Extrañamente, considerando que no usase absolutamente nada de ello, joyería y frascos de colonias. Y por último, ropa; ya sea exterior o interior. Masculina o… _femenina_ – de la chica que hiciera el regalo, esperaba.

Aunque, no todos los objetos antes mencionados llegaban a su puerta o sus manos, precisamente a mano de sus amigos.

No. Al menos el 97.9% de todos los regalos que recibía durante el 14 de Febrero, eran de parte de las locas obsesivas que todavía formaban parte de su Fan Club, el cual hay que decirlo, es mucho más grande ahora, que antes de que traicionara a la aldea yéndose con Orochimaru, matara a Orochimaru, matara luego su hermano, y tras de delinquir tranquilamente y a su gusto durante un par de meses, arreglando principalmente cuentas pendientes, volviera a su aldea natal.

Según Sasuke, eso se debía a que esas mujeres son unas desequilibradas–perturbadas–psicópatas, que además se encuentran en celo y tienen algo sumamente mal en la cabeza, motivo por el cual solamente ven un macho con el que procrear y se abalanzan sobre él como fieras.

Según Kakashi, eso se debía a que las mujeres prefieren a los chicos malos. Y él, al ser el chico – reivindicado – más malo de toda la aldea, el más atractivo, y también el más indiferente a todas ellas, convirtiéndolo en la meta a cumplir, tenía que soportar el hecho de ser el deseo de prácticamente tooodas las mujeres, fueran de la aldea, o no. E incluso de algunos hombres.

Según Sai, en algunas de las sociedades del mundo animal, las hembras luchan entre sí para atraer la atención del macho dominante (léase, Sasuke) y poder aparearse con él. Todo por la supervivencia de la especie. Y como la especie Uchiha está en grave riesgo de extinción…

Según Naruto, esas están locas, ciegas, re-pendejas, y ya.

Fin de la explicación.

Por lo que el día en que el calendario marcaba 14 de Febrero, no bien salía el sol en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el último Uchiha vivo, tenía que _ahuyentar_ a las mujeres de su propiedad, quienes se agolpaban a su alrededor como abejas a la miel. Si salía a la calle, (cosa que debía hacer, quisiese o no) tenía que andar con los sentidos bien alerta porque en ese preciso día del año, hasta la civil más indefensa y sin el más mínimo entrenamiento, que en cualquier día común no sabe ni cómo usar un cuchillo, resultaba ser una ninja con mayores facultades que él mismo – aunque él nunca admitiría eso.

Y si tomamos en cuenta el que no solo las – o los – civiles andan tras de él, entonces nos encontraremos con el gran problema con el cual debe lidiar.

Por eso, y muchas cosas más, el 14 de Febrero es el día más aborrecido por Uchiha Sasuke. Y con tal de no ser molestado por nadie, ni ese día ni los siguientes, cumplía con su parte de aceptar los obsequios de sus amistades, y a partir de las 12 del medio día se desaparecía del mapa para cualquier persona, apareciéndose nuevamente unos minutos después de las 12 de la noche, cuando el día 14 terminaba, y el 15 comenzaba.

Esa era su tradición desde que hubo vuelto a la aldea hacia 3 años. Todos los que lo conocían lo sabían muy bien y eran más que conscientes de sus motivos.

Bien, como iba diciendo, ese 14 de Febrero comenzó como cualquier otro San Valentín. Y como cualquier otro San Valentín, el acoso comenzó para Sasuke no bien acababa de salir el primer rayo del sol, ya que como sabrán, en este día acosar es completamente legal y así te hayan puesto una orden de restricción, esta – en el nombre del amor – pierde su valor legal.

Así que después de entrenar desde las 6 am hasta las 10, decidió terminar con la tortura de una vez e ir a cumplir con su deber de dar un regalo para cada uno de sus conocidos/amigos, entregando una cantidad de tarjetas de San Valentín que Sakura y Naruto se habían tomado la molestia de cada uno comprar una cantidad (con dinero que le quitaron a él, claro está) y por supuesto, de llenarlas por él una semana antes, para que no tuviera que ocuparse de ello. Estas tenían un simple "Feliz día del Amor y la amistad" o un "Feliz San Valentín" escrito en ellas. Nada cursi o tierno, como era el estilo de Uchiha. Muy amables sus compañeros. Todo con tal de que sus amigos no lo excluyeran del círculo y no pudieran recriminarle nada.

Y claro, para sus amigos más cercanos tenía un regalo más, aparte de una tarjetita chafísima que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de revisar. Afortunadamente solo eran tres, así que no era mucho lo que hacia él.

Después de comer algo y ducharse, salió de su mansión. Consiguió escaparse de su Fan Club de maniacas–inestables–en–celo, como les llamaba Sakura, con rapidez, y se dirigió al Ichikaru's, donde esperaba encontrar por lo menos la mitad de sus conocidos.

Y así fue. Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Tenten y Neji estaban allí. Habían juntado un par de mesas y en esos momentos se encontraban conviviendo con un lindo desayuno del día de la amistad… o bueno, al menos Naruto y Chouji continuaban atracándose, porque los otros ya habían terminado de comer. Sasuke no pudo evitar extrañarse un poco al percatarse de que Sakura no estaba allí como siempre.

- ¡Teme! – Llamo el Uzumaki a gritos, sacudiendo los brazos como el loco psicópata que es, y atrayendo de paso la atención de todos en el restaurante – ¡Anda, ven!

Sasuke suspiro, acercándose para terminar con el asunto.

Los saludos comenzaron a llegar no bien se paro cerca de sus conocidos.

- hola.

- o-ohayo, Sasuke-san.

- ¿Cómo andas?

- ¡Guau! (Akamaru XD)

- buenos días.

- chomp, chomp…

- ohayo – fue el saludo general del Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo qué "Ohayo"? ¡Si este no es un día cualquiera, teme! – Exclamo Naruto con gran fervor, poniéndose de pie, a lo que el pelinegro rodo los ojos – ¡Es San Valentín, el día del amor y la amistad! Y, y… Lo sabes, ¿No? – pregunto, mirándolo ahora con cierta desconfianza.

El Uchiha le devolvió una mirada cansada – Aa.

- ¡Yosh! – Naruto sonrió de nuevo – espera, que aquí te tengo tu regalo – anuncio, volviéndose a su asiento – si yo sabía que vendrías aquí, Sasuke-teme, estaba seguro. Principalmente porque después de entrenar, esta es tu primera parada del día cuando es San Valentín.

- hn…

- ¡Aquí esta!

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver el regalo que Naruto le embarro prácticamente en la nariz: Un pote de ramen instantáneo, con un moño naranja al lado.

- es… ¿Ramen?

- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! – frunció ligeramente el ceño, un tanto indignado – esto _no solo_ es ramen. Decirlo siquiera, es como decir que tú eres solo un bastardo asocial con un temperamento aun peor que el de un chihuahua hambriento.

- Naruto… – siseo, mirándolo amenazante.

- ¿Y tienes una idea de lo que me costó conseguir esto, como para que tu no tengas ni idea de lo que es? – Continuó, cada vez más ofendido – YO, que me molesto en buscarte el mejor regalo que se pueda dar el día de la Amistad, y tú que te atreves a despreciarlo… ¡Debería darte vergüenza! – (Es importante aclarar en este punto, que Sakura le regalo una caja con 20 embases del mencionado ramen a Naruto, precisamente por San Valentín)

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniéndose de no partirle la (**censurado**) al (**censurado**)-(**censurado**)-(y **censurado** una vez más) de su mejor amigo. Tomo un respiro profundo para tranquilizarse y finalmente hablo de nuevo.

- ¿Me estabas diciendo?

- … ¿Qué?… ¡Ah, sí! Esto, mi querido teme, es Ramen de **Edición Limitada** – comenzó, sonriendo de nuevo – hecho con la carne de los puercos con mejor pedigrí y ganadores de premios, a quienes asesinan y destazan sin piedad cuando llegan a cierto punto de su vida, antes de que se añejen demasiado (?). Contiene los mejores vegetales y con menor cantidad de pesticidas del país. Los fideos más exclusivos, preparados por las manos de las mujeres más hermosas de todo el País del Ramen (Dayana: See, digámosle a Naruto que eso existe XD) y un ingrediente ULTRA-SECRETO que lo convierte en el ramen más exquisito que hay en todo el mundo – se lo planto en la nariz de nuevo para que viera lo que decía el empaque… y Naruto nunca estuvo tan cerca de perder la mano como en ese momento – ¿Ves? Allí lo dice.

- ya, ya – lo corto, alzando su mano para que se callara con toda esa palabrería de comerciante y tomando el regalo.

- muy bien teme, ¿Ahora como se dice? – pregunto, con una sonrisita zorruna.

- ¿Arigato, dobe? – pregunto igualmente, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Lo miro un tanto indignado… de nuevo – ¡Ahora es cuando me das mi regalo, así que dámelo!

El pelinegro rodo los ojos, mascullando algo que sonó como: "Usuratonkachi", y sin más metió la mano a la bolsa de papel que iba cargando consigo, sacando una cartera de cupones de ramen. Naruto soltó un chillido de emoción y se la arrebato con los ojos brillantes, revisando cada uno de los cupones.

150 cupones con todos los descuentos imaginados, desde 3x2 y 5x3, hasta el 85%. Todos validos para cualquier puesto que vendiera ramen en la aldea de la Hoja, y en algunas partes del país del Viento.

Inevitablemente, los ojos azules del Uzumaki se cubrieron de lágrimas – no puedo creer lo bien que me conoces… – menciono con una voz más aguda de lo normal y similar a la de su Sexy no Jutsu.

Sasuke enarco una ceja al notarlo.

- ¡Arigato, teme! – exclamo con mucha emoción, tanta, que se abalanzo sobre su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Medio pronuncio, antes de ser casi estrangulado por el rubio y sentir sus repulsivos labios en su mejilla. Su expresión de completa repulsión no se hizo esperar – ¡Agh! ¡Dobe, suéltame con un demonio! – demando, comenzando a forcejear para sacárselo de encima.

Una gotita cayó por las cabezas de sus amigos… pero ninguno dio muestras de querer levantarse para socorrer a Sasuke.

- ¡DOBE!

Sasuke noto, como estaban llamando la atención de, no solo los otros clientes, también de los que iban caminando y que veían la escena atentamente. Algunos con extrañeza. Gran cantidad de mujeres y un par de hombres, todos con obsequios en las manos, lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos… Y… algunos de los transeúntes con asco…

'¿_Asco?_'. Ya va, procesando el significado.

Pero eso no fue necesario, porque cuando escucho a un par de viejitas decir: "Así que ese es el motivo por el que el esos dos son tan cercanos…", fue entonces que lo comprendió todo. '_¡Kuso!_' Estaba a punto de considerar el meterle un buen chidori para que lo soltara de una buena vez, cuando Naruto lo soltó bruscamente y se volvió al dueño del restaurante.

- ¡Viejo, un tazón más de ramen! – grito, corriendo a la barra.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de verdadera lástima, antes de negar un par de veces con la cabeza – imbécil…

Después de pasar por la que era quizá, la parte más complicada y vergonzosa de la mañana, prosiguió a continuar con la entrega de tarjetas, recibiendo a cambio un chocolate (el que le dio Chouji con una gran mordida), y un oso de peluche pequeño vestido con unas _ridículas_ mallas verdes y pesitas en las patas… see, de parte de Lee.

Por último y para terminar allí, Sasuke se acerco a Neji, quien estaba en la última silla.

- Hyuuga – dijo, con su usual expresión indiferente.

- Uchiha – le respondió, igualmente.

- terminemos con esto – llevo una mano a la ya antes mencionada bolsa y saco una de las "Tarjetitas Chafas", solo que esta no se veía tan chafa que digamos, de modo que tanto Neji como Sasuke comprendieron que era una de las que Sakura había escogido y llenado.

Neji la abrió, dándole un rápido vistazo que confirmo sus sospechas al reconocer la caligrafía de la ninja-medico, y le contesto con un simple movimiento de la cabeza.

- ahora Neji-kun, tu turno – le indico Tenten, sonriéndole a ambos cubitos-de-hielo… digo, genios.

- ¡Sí Neji, entrégale a Uchiha una de las preciosas tarjetas que TÚ mismo llenaste, y las cuales conmueven en quien las recibe la llama de la juventud!

(Si queda alguna duda al respecto, a Neji también sus compañeros de equipo le preparaban los regalos de San Valentín)

Sasuke miro a Lee con una ceja enarcada y el ojiperla hizo lo que le decían, sacando de una bolsa de papel que, extrañamente, era increíblemente parecida a la que traía el Uchiha, y saco una tarjeta. El pelinegro la tomo, dándole un rápido vistazo, para después responderle con el mismo ademán de la cabeza con que lo había hecho Neji.

Terminada la labor, se fue del Ichikaru's con rumbo a la florería de la Yamanaka, donde esperaba encontrar también a su compañera de equipo. Nuevamente, antes de llegar a su destino tuvo que escaparse de su Fan Club, quienes estaban cada vez más desesperadas–os – por atraparlo al saber que faltaba poco para que dieran las 12, por lo que le llevo más tiempo del necesario librarse de ellos.

Eran ya las 11 cuando Sasuke llego a la florería Yamanaka. Cuando él entro, iba saliendo Shikamaru con un gran ramo de rosas blancas, rojas y de color natural (Rosa), que dedujo rápidamente serían para su esposa.

- buenos días Uchiha.

- Nara – respondió, metiendo su mano a la bolsa de papel y sacando una bonita tarjeta – toma.

Shikamaru abrazo el ramo para poder abrir la tarjeta y ver lo que tenía en su interior, reconociendo al igual que Neji la caligrafía de Sakura.

- es una de las de Sakura, ¿Ne?

- hn…

- todavía no comprendo cómo consigues que te haga las tarjetas, y convenza además a Naruto de apoyar – menciono, tomando el ramo con la mano izquierda y guardándose la tarjeta en el bolsillo del chaleco jounnin. Saco del mismo un pequeño chocolate (Dayana: un Kiss de Hershey XD) y se lo entrego, viendo como lo guardaba en la bolsa – lo intente con Temari, Ino y Chouji. Pero ellas dos me golpearon, Ino no me hablo por el resto del día y Temari me mando a dormir en el sofá las dos siguientes noches… y Chouji intento comerse el papel (?).

- mala suerte – respondió simplemente, haciendo un ademán de entrar a la florería, pero se detuvo no bien había dado un paso, manteniendo la puerta abierta. Se volvió al castaño, que ya había comenzado a andar de nuevo – y… ¿La has visto?

Shikamaru se paro al escucharlo y lo volteo a ver – ¿A Sakura? – Pregunto, y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza – no desde la mañana, cuando fue a dejarnos nuestros chocolates a Temari y a mí.

Claramente, eso no era lo que el Uchiha deseaba oír.

- gracias – prácticamente gruño, regresando sus ojos al frente, cuando escucho la voz de Shikamaru.

- pero deberías preguntarle a Ino. Ellas son muy amigas, después de todo.

Sasuke lo volvió a mirar, pero el castaño ya había empezado a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás. Le dedico un ademán con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, aunque sabía que Nara no lo había visto. Entro a la tienda, fijándose que había unas cuantas personas en el fondo, viendo las flores. Fue directamente al mostrador y al ver que no estaba allí, espero a que Ino apareciera, cuando la rubia le salió por la espalda.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Exclamo, y cuando el pelinegro se volteo a verla, se colgó de su cuello en un abrazo igual de asfixiante que el de Naruto – ¡Muy feliz San Valentín! – Lo soltó tan rápido como cuando se le había colgado encima, pasando después al otro lado del mostrador – ¿Viniste a comprarle flores a alguien, o…?

El Uchiha le mando una mirada de molestia y se llevo una mano al cuello, masajeándose la zona afectada, antes de responder.

- iie – y sin más, saco una tarjeta y se la entrego.

- oh, ¡Muchísimas gracias Sasuke-kun! – los ojos de Ino brillaron ante el detalle y abrió la tarjeta con gran entusiasmo, sin reparar antes en la imagen de un humeante bol de ramen en forma de corazón. Y su entusiasmo pareció verse un poco afectado cuando leyó en su interior las palabras "¡Feliz San Valentín, 'ttebayo!". Una gotita cayó por su cabeza. '_Aun así se tomo la molestia de darme una_' Pensó, sin dejar de sonreírle – espera un poco, aquí te tengo tus chocolates.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza e Ino se fue a la trastienda, volviendo tras unos segundos con una bolsa de celofán rojo, de tamaño mediano, que tenía en su interior varios chocolates. La Yamanaka le extendió la bolsa, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

- aquí tienes tus chocolates, Sasuke-kun, espero que te gusten mucho. Yo misma los prepare con mucho amor.

- Aa – respondió claramente sin prestarle mucho atención a lo que le dijera, tomando lo que le ofrecían y guardándolo en la bolsa de papel sin el más mínimo cuidado. Ino pareció un poco decepcionada, pero no menciono nada al respecto – por cierto Yamanaka…

Los ojos de la chica brillaron de nuevo al escucharlo, imaginándose que le iba a pedir una cita, o algo así… cierto que en esos días estaba saliendo con Sai… Pero qué diablos, ¡Es Uchiha Sasuke!

- ¿Dime, Sasuke-kun? – pregunto con voz seductora, toda ilusionada.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?

Y allí fue como si le cayera un balde de agua helada.

Un viento helado de dudosa procedencia recorrió a Ino, ondeándole un poco el cabello. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, Sasuke viendo a la rubia, esperando su respuesta. E Ino casi en estado de shock, mirándolo fijamente y todavía con la sonrisa boba en su rostro.

'_¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?_

_¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?_

_¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?_

_¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?_

_¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?_'

Un tic comenzó a formarse en la ceja de Ino. '_¡Me lleva! Maldita frentona_'.

Sasuke enarco una ceja al notarlo – Yamanaka…

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura, sí o no? – le cuestiono, un tanto irritado por el silencio.

- ¡Oh, sí! – sonrió, reaccionando de nuevo – sí, claro que se.

Y ante su nuevo silencio, Sasuke hablo otra vez, con un tono que claramente demostraba su impaciencia – ¿Entonces?

- pues la frentona fue a buscar a Kakashi-sensei, para darle sus chocolates – comenzó, poniendo expresión pensativa – me parece que después iba a ir con Sai-kun, y dijo que iba a buscarte de nuevo antes de que te desaparecieras.

- ¿De nuevo? – repitió, enarcando una ceja.

- hai – asintió – cuando vino a verme me dijo que te había estado buscando desde las 8 de la mañana, pero que no estabas en tu casa. Luego, después de ver a Naruto y a Hinata-chan, fue a buscarte al campo de entrenamiento, pero tampoco te encontró. Volvió al Ichikaru's y les dio sus chocolates a los chicos, y después vino a verme. Me conto todo esto y…

- arigato – murmuro, dándose media vuelta y saliendo rápidamente de la florería.

Ino lo miro sorprendida de que se hubiera ido así, sin dejarla terminar, pero entonces reacciono y se apresuro en salir ella también de la tienda, viendo que el Uchiha ya se veía bastante lejano.

- ¡Eso fue hace más de una hora, Sasuke-kun, ya se habrá ido de donde Kakashi-sensei desde hace mucho! – le grito, pero al ver que no se volvía en ningún momento, y todo lo contrario, apresuraba el paso, perdiéndose de su vista, soltó una maldición – bueno, por lo menos aprenderá a terminar de escucharme – se dijo a sí misma, entrando de nuevo a la florería.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke se dirigía a la salida de la aldea visiblemente irritado.

Había estado buscando a la Haruno durante toda la aldea hasta poco después de las 12, pero la chica parecía haberse desaparecido en el aire.

Después de ver al pervertido de su ex-sensei, quien se había mostrado sumamente complacido con el regalo que le había dado – el último tomo del Icha Icha, que escribió Jiraya antes de que lo mataran, el cual ni siquiera había salido al mercado aun y que él le había sacado a la editora del difunto Sannin no precisamente de manera civilizada – y de recibir el regalo de su maestro que era nada más y nada menos que el primer tomo del mismo libro que él le había regalado, Kakashi lo había ignorado, concentrándose en leer su libro.

Por lo que se vio obligado a ir con el idiota de su reemplazo (léase, Sai) y darle una de sus tarjetas – claro está, asegurándose de que fuera una de las patéticas y súper chafísimas que había hecho Naruto. Porque obviamente no desperdiciaría una de las que le dio Sakura en _él_ – para después preguntarle el paradero de su compañera.

La información de Sai fue más que la que le dio Kakashi, quien estuvo mucho más emocionado con su libro y le había tirado en el rostro su regalo, cerrándole luego la puerta prácticamente en las narices antes de que le pudiera preguntar siquiera. Pero aun así fue sumamente vaga.

Fue un simple: "La fea dijo que iría a buscarte, y después a casa de sus padres".

Así que volvió a su casa y corrió a todas sus fans de su propiedad, tomándose unos minutos para esperar a Sakura, pero tras media hora se dio cuenta de que ella ya había ido antes y salió corriendo a buscarla a casa de sus padres.

Solo que la chica no estaba allí. Y para empeorarlo, solo se encontraba la madre de Sakura, quien parecía tener una idea _extraña_ respecto a la relación que él mantenía con su hija, y lo distrajo parloteando cosas sin sentido para él y que ignoro por completo – al menos supo de donde saco Sakura esa maña – hasta que cuando _por fin_ termino de hablar y lo dejo irse, le comentó que Sakura había ido a buscar a Ino. Pero como ya habían dado las 12:15, decidió dejar la búsqueda de una buena vez. Y tras dejar en su casa la bolsa de papel, se estaba dirigiendo a la salida de la aldea para largarse de una buena vez a cualquier lado.

Antes de cruzar la muralla, miro hacia atrás, buscando con su mirada por si Sakura iba a buscarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y lo estúpido que era, se limito a irse.

* * *

><p>- entonces… – comenzó, con un tono de voz que indicaba que intentaba no darle mucha importancia al asunto, jugando un poco con su vaso de sake – no encontraste a Uchiha.<p>

La chica se tenso un poco al escucharla y negó lentamente con la cabeza, con clara tristeza.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?… Digo, si solo era un torpe regalo, ¿No Sakura?

- lo sé, pero aun así…

- aun así nada – la corto, frunciendo un poco el ceño – ¿No te parece que ya fue demasiado?

Sakura la miro sin comprender – ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, shishiou?

Tsunade le dio un sorbo a su bebida, posando después sus ojos marrones en los verdes de su alumna.

- tienes 19 años Sakura, y de esos 19 llevas por lo menos 7 detrás de Uchiha – Sakura se sonrojo violentamente al escucharla y aparto la mirada, murmurando "8" por lo bajo. Tsunade continuó hablando sin escuchar el susurro de la pelirosa – son 7 años (8, repitió Sakura aun más bajo) en los que Uchiha te ha rechazado incontables veces, te ha ignorado y despreciado… ¡Y tú sigues igual de enamorada de él! ¿Y hasta te molestas en hacer sus regalos de San Valentín? ¿Aun no te parece que fue suficiente?

- no sea tan injusta conmigo, shishiou, si yo hace varios años que deje de seguirlo y de mostrar abiertamente mis sentimientos hacia él – protesto, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – y si le ayudo con sus regalos, o a entrenar… o con lo que sea, es porque somos amigos – la rubia rodo los ojos – y eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Se ayudan entre sí.

La mayor se tomo el contenido de su vaso de una sola vez y lo dejo en la mesa, golpeándolo.

Sakura se sorprendió de que el vasito de cristal no se hubiera roto.

- ¡Por favor! No puedo creer que te creas ese cuento que manejan los hombres – dijo la rubia, con clara molestia – ese bastardo solo te está utilizando. Y si verdaderamente le importaras, aunque sea como amiga, hace mucho tiempo que te hubiera ayudado a quitarte de encima el peso de la virginidad metiéndote su…

- ¡Tsunade-shishiou! – la corto en seco, mirándola con sus ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas completamente coloradas. La chica miro a su alrededor, fijándose de que eran el centro de atención del bar – no lo diga tan fuerte, por favor – murmuro, claramente avergonzada.

Tsunade miro a su alrededor como había hecho Sakura antes, frunciendo inmediatamente el ceño (si alguien se pregunta al respecto de la actitud de Tsunade, es porque ya está borracha).

- ¿Y ustedes que ven, metiches? ¡Vuelvan a sus asuntos si no quieren que les enseñe a no meterse en lo que no les importa!

Los "metiches" la miraron con sorpresa, volviéndose rápidamente y comenzando a murmurar. Una gotita cayó inevitablemente por la cabeza de Sakura.

- shishiou… – susurro, a lo que la rubia la volteo a ver de golpe de manera asesina.

- ¿_Qué_?

Sakura se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento, sonriéndole de manera nerviosa mientras negaba con ambas manos – nada, nada.

Tsunade rodo los ojos, sirviendo lo que quedaba de la botella de Sake en su vaso y en el de la Haruno, al notar que su vaso estaba vació. Se llevo su bebida a los labios, tomando un poco antes de hablar de nuevo, y le hizo una seña a su alumna para que la imitara.

- deberías olvidarlo de una vez Sakura. Ya desperdiciaste muchos años de tu vida en una práctica sin sentido.

- pero yo ya no…

- ¡Pero nada! – La interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño – debes dejarlo ya. ¿O qué quieres terminar como Shizune?

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, sin comprender.

- ¿Como… Shizune? – repitió, extrañada.

- Aa, como Shizune – asintió, sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad – cumplió los 30 años y todavía estaba virgen. Si no fuera porque se me ocurrió obligarla a beber conmigo hace unos días, y que Kakashi estaba en el mismo bar que nosotras, todavía seguiría con esa maldita membrana, atascada en su…

- ¿Shizune y Kakashi-sensei? – exclamo, llevándose ambas manos a la boca con sorpresa – ¡¿Cómo?

- tampoco te hagas la sorprendida, ¿Dónde creías que estaba Shizune en este momento?

- ¿_Qué_? ¿Ellos están…? – Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y un ligero color rosado cubrió sus mejillas – ¡No es posible!

- ya cierra tu boca, niña, no se te vaya a meter algo – la chica la obedeció, pero continuo mirándola casi atónita – y tampoco es como si fuera algo tan sorprendente – comento, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Bebió un poco de nuevo antes de continuar – el punto aquí es que no sigas su ejemplo, que tu maestra no es ella. Si vas a imitar a alguien, haz lo que yo.

La pelirosa la miro ahora con cierta desconfianza de lo que pudiera contarle ahora – ¿Y qué es lo que hizo usted?

- no te preocupes, no es nada malo – dijo, con un tono que intentaba ser tranquilizador pero que solamente le dio mala espina a la Haruno.

- si usted lo dice…

Tsunade le sonrió, para después mirarla de manera amenazante, haciendo que Sakura se hiciera hacia atrás en su asiento – más vale que no le cuentes a absolutamente a nadie lo que te voy a decir… pero yo también estuve enamorada de uno de los bastardos que eran mis ex-compañeros de equipo – le confeso, cerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Usted?

- Hai.

- ¿Pero de quien? – Pregunto, pero antes de que la Godaime pudiera contestarle, ella se le adelanto, con un tono suplicante – por favor no me diga que de ero-sennin.

- ¿De Jiraya?¡Pero claro que no! – Instantáneamente formo una mueca de disgusto – entre nosotros solamente hubieron unas cuantas noches de copas, pero nada emocional.

El rostro de Sakura comenzó a adquirir un curioso tono verdoso ante el simple pensamiento, pero consiguió apartar la imagen que se había formado en su mente al procesar correctamente lo que eso quería decir – oh por Dios… no me diga que usted estuvo enamorada de (**censurado** por orden de Tsunade – pero aquí una pista: Es una serpiente que Sasuke se jodió cuando intento robarse su cuerpo – ¿Quién será? X3) – se lo susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo su maestra la escuchara, mirándola de una manera con la que le rogaba que no fuera cierto.

Tsunade aparto su mirada con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, pero Sakura no supo si era por el alcohol… o por la confesión que le había hecho.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Repitió más alto en esta ocasión, llevándose ambas manos a la boca con claro horror – Tsunade-shishiou, ¿Cómo…?

- de la misma manera que tu de Uchiha – gruño, poniéndose un poco más roja pero intentando disimularlo – y cierra tu boca, luego se te va a meter un mosquito o algo peor.

- pero la estoy cubriendo con mis manos…

- ¡Que la cierres te digo! – Demando, ahora completamente roja – esto ya es lo suficiente vergonzoso, Sakura.

- lo siento – se disculpo, con verdadero arrepentimiento, a lo que Tsunade le hizo un ademán a modo de agradecimiento, pero la muchacha no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta – ¿Pero entonces…?

- ni se te ocurra preguntarme – siseo, mirando a su alumna con una clara amenaza – estamos hablando de ti, no de mí.

- está bien – acepto con un suspiro resignado, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de rendición.

La Hokage asintió con la cabeza – gracias. Ahora, como te estaba diciendo, hubo un tiempo en el que yo estuve enamorada de (**censurado**). Obviamente no lo demostraba tanto como tú lo haces – Sakura se sonrojo al escucharla – pero me parece que eran suficientemente claras mis intenciones. Y a pesar de eso, esa maldita serpiente jamás me volteo a ver… ahora comprendo que era porque le tiraba al otro bando, pero en su momento me ofendió bastante – gruño, acabándose su bebida de un solo trago.

La pelirosa la miro atentamente, pero Tsunade no continuaba la anécdota, por lo que se atrevió a hablar de nuevo – ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo para llamar su atención?

- ¿Llamar su atención –Hip? – repitió, sin poder detener un hipo y alzando una ceja – ¿Y porque piensas que yo hice algo para llamarle la atención? – inquirió, un tanto ofendida.

- ¿Entonces de que…?

- ¡Que te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer, baka! – le grito, dándole un golpe con el dedo índice en la frente.

- ¡Itai! – Exclamo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras se llevaba la mano al lugar afectado – Tsunade-shishiou, eso estaba de más – se quejo, frunciendo sus labios, sin dejar de sobarse. En la ventana junto a ella vio su reflejo, notando que la frente comenzaba a ponérsele roja. La expresión de desagrado se acentuó en su rostro.

- ¿Vas a seguir que–Hip–quejándote, o me vas a dejar terminar? – pregunto, mirándola con cierta impaciencia.

Sakura arrugo ligeramente el ceño, antes de suspirar – la escucho.

–Hip– como decía, finalmente me canse. No iba a continuar permitiendo esa situación ni un día más, así que cuando terminamos el entrenamiento, me fui a mi casa, me arregle lo mejor que pude… – comenzó a enumerar, ante la mirada atenta de la Haruno – salí, me busque un tío guapo y me acosté con él – finalizo de golpe, sonriendo un orgullosa de sí misma, sin fijarse de la expresión shoqueada que tenía ahora su alumna.

- … ¿Es una broma?

- no, eso hice – respondió, volviendo su atención a la chica y notando hasta entonces como la miraba completamente estupefacta, casi sin creer que fuera algo cierto. La rubia Inmediatamente frunció el ceño – no me mires de esa manera, que te aseguro que fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado. Me di cuenta de que podía gustarle a cualquiera… y que había algo extraño en (**censurado**) ya que no se fijaba en mi… aunque claro, jamás me imagine que sería _eso_.

Sakura comenzó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza, todavía un poco aturdida – creo… creo que comprendo lo que quiere decir con eso, shishiou – dijo, tras unos segundos. Alzo su mirada hacia la de su maestra, mirándola a los ojos – quiere decirme, que Sasuke no es el único hombre en la aldea y que puedo ser tan feliz con él, como con cualquier otro. Solo debo decidirme y ponerme a ver otras personas.

Tsunade le sonrió al escucharla, tomando disimuladamente la bebida de Sakura y dándole un trago – muy bien dicho Sakura – la aludida le devolvió la sonrisa… – pero no –… y ahora se borro.

La Haruno parpadeo un par de veces, mirando ahora a la Godaime con confusión.

- no comprendo, creí que…

- mira, esa es la conclusión a la que quería que llegases, pero lo que quería decirte es que vayas en este momento, te busques a un tipo guapo, y finalmente te despidas de la membrana más inútil que existe en el cuerpo femenino – le explico, a lo que Sakura la miro con clara sorpresa… de nuevo, con su rostro que comenzaba a mimetizarse con su cabello… de nuevo.

- ¡Tsunade-shishiou!

- y ahora que me doy cuenta de ello – continuo, ignorando por completo a su alumna – ese cantinero lleva rato mirándote… y no se ve tan mal que digamos. Esta guapo el muchacho…

- ¡Tsunade-shishiou! – repitió, cada vez más roja.

La mujer rodo los ojos – vale, si no te gusta el término cantinero, entonces llamémosle Bar Man – dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Sakura la miro con los ojos cada vez más abiertos y las mejillas más rojas, respirando de manera agitada – tampoco es algo tan importante, es lo mismo. Aunque si eres tan fresita que te gusta más esa palabra, creo que realmente debes cambiar un poco tú forma de ser.

- ¡Y-Yo no estoy diciendo que tengo algo en contra del término, shishiou! – protesto, ahora completamente colorada y sin percatarse de la atención que comenzaban a llamar – solo digo que no creo poder… – vacilo un poco, buscando la palabra menos fuerte. Finalmente negó con la cabeza, antes de continuar – no podría hacer lo que usted, Tsunade-shishiou, yo no…

- claro que puedes, y lo harás – replico, frunciendo un poco el ceño – ahora mismo iras con el Bar Man y le pedirás que pase la noche contigo.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron de golpe nuevamente.

- ¿_Qué_? ¡No puedo…!

- nada de que no, es una orden. Ve – ordeno, señalando a la barra.

- pero…

- ¡Ve!

Sakura suspiro con cansancio, poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos se posaron en la barra, fijándose en el muchacho que le señalaba su maestra. Alto, castaño, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo marcado y ojos grises, que cuando se fijaron en los de ella no pudo evitar ponerse súbitamente nerviosa.

El castaño le sonrió y la chica le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, volviéndose después a su maestra con claro nerviosismo, quien ya estaba tomándose su bebida.

- ¿Y qué le digo?

– Hip – no lo sé, que quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento y pasen toda la noche cogiendo… – al ver la expresión alarmada que mostro su alumna al escucharla, continuo – o puedes pedirle un par de botellas más… Yo que sé, invéntate lo que sea.

- shishiou – murmuro, negando nuevamente con la cabeza. Pero al ver la mirada que le mando su maestra, tomo su bolsa de su asiento y se dio media vuelta, avanzando a la barra.

Elevo sus ojos del suelo lentamente, fijándose de nuevo en el muchacho que atendía en la barra y que su maestra le había señalado tan "amablemente". Él se fijo en ella nuevamente, dedicándole una sonrisa seductora, que le erizo los vellos de la espalda y acentuó su sonrojo. '_¿Cómo se supone que hare esto?… Kuso, mi maestra está más loca de lo que creía_'. Tomo un gran respiro, antes de acercarse a la barra por completo, deteniéndose justo delante de él.

- ehh… buenas noches – dijo, sonriéndole con cierta timidez.

- buenas noches, Sakura-san – le respondió, sin dejar de sonreírle – ¿Qué va a querer tomar?

- ah, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – inquirió, parpadeando un par de veces sorprendida.

- es la alumna de Tsunade-sama, ¿No?

- sí, si lo soy – comenzó a destensarse lentamente, no sabía si era por el hecho de que ya la conociera… o si era porque no había dejado de sonreírle desde que se vieron, pero ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila – aunque supongo que es demasiado obvio, considerando todo lo que ha estado gritando.

- algo – asintió, notando como la chica se sonrojaba de nuevo.

- lo lamento mucho… es solo que…

- no hay cuidado, Sakura-san, Hokage-sama viene casi todas las noches aquí, así que ya estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a estas escenas – comento, con un tono con el que intentaba no darle mucha importancia, cosa que Sakura agradeció internamente – entonces, ¿Sería una botella más de sake?

- si, por favor – contesto, mirando cómo se volvía para tomar una de las botellas que tenía detrás – pero puedes decirme solo Sakura, no me gustan las formalidades.

- muy bien, Sakura – sonrió, pronunciando su nombre con agrado. Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta al escuchar la manera en que pronuncio su nombre – aquí tienes – dijo, dejando la botella delante de ella.

- arigato – la chica se llevo una mano a su bolsa, sacando su cartera.

- y entonces Sakura… ¿Podría preguntarte algo.. un tanto _personal_?

Saco el dinero para pagarle y después de dárselo, tomo la botella con su mano derecha, sin dejar de sonreírle o apartar sus ojos de él – claro, lo que quieras.

Él asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una corta pausa antes de comenzar, como si estuviera pensando muy bien sus palabras – bueno, es San Valentín, y es un poco extraño ver a una mujer tan hermosa como tú – Sakura se sonrojo al escucharlo – bebiendo con su maestra, y no con su pareja. Y desde que te vi no he podido dejar de preguntarme, ¿Por qué no estará con tu novio? ¿Habrá sucedido algo entre ellos que…?

- espera, ¿Novio? – la pelirosa frunció un poco el ceño, extrañada – pero… yo no tengo novio.

El castaño pareció sorprenderse ante la información, pero no habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

- entonces, ¿Tú y Uchiha Sasuke no son pareja?

- ¿Él y yo… _pareja_? – repitió, con una expresión que claramente decía que no lo creía posible – no, claro que no. Sasuke-k… – se paró en seco antes de decir el sufijo "kun", arrepintiéndose a último momento. Eso solamente le daría al Bar Man una impresión incorrecta, y las cosas parecían ir bien entre ellos, así que… – Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos. Nunca ha habido nada más.

- si es así, me alegra escucharlo – dijo, posando su mano en la que tenía Sakura puesta en la botella. Sakura lo miro un tanto sorprendida, sintiendo un curioso cosquilleo, pero no hizo absolutamente nada para apartar su mano. Y Tsunade sonrió ampliamente al ver lo bien que le estaba yendo a su alumna – entonces eso quiere decir que…

El Bar Man se calló al escuchar una exclamación semi ahogada, que llamo la atención de ambos en ese momento. Se volvieron a ver a su derecha, de donde había provenido el sonido, encontrándose con el Uchiha parado cerca de la entrada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos fijos en ellos, completamente ajeno a las miradas alucinadas de las borrachas que habían ido a descargar la pena de estar solas en San Valentín, y que ahora veían una presa, o a la mirada asesina que le mandaba Tsunade por aparecerse en ese preciso momento.

La expresión de sorpresa de Sakura no se hizo esperar al verlo allí.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

Recordaba con claridad hacia un par de años, cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa para ofrecerle cenar con ella y Naruto – este último se había añadido solo, porque ella no lo había invitado – pero él no estaba. Estuvieron esperando hasta pasadas las 11, pero nunca llego. Finalmente se fueron y cenaron ellos dos juntos. Al día siguiente cuando lo vieron en el entrenamiento, Naruto se lo recrimino, y tras un poco de presión de parte del Uzumaki, el Uchiha termino confesando su tradición para el día de San Valentín.

Por lo que era sumamente increíble encontrarlo allí… y precisamente en ese momento.

El pelinegro se fijo en el Bar Man (que todavía la tenía tomada de la mano) con especial desagrado, volviendo después su atención a la de ella. La miro fijamente a los ojos durante unos instantes y a Sakura le pareció que intentaba decirle algo, pero antes de que ella dijera nada, él se dio media vuelta y salió del bar, seguido atentamente por los ojos de la chica.

La puerta se cerró cuando Sasuke desapareció tras ella, pero Sakura continuo mirándola.

- eso fue… extraño – menciono el castaño, llamando la atención de la Haruno.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza de manera distraída – él… se veía molesto. ¿No te parece?

- ya lo creo que sí – contesto rápidamente, frunciendo un tanto el ceño, un poco molesto por haber perdido su atención.

Abrió su boca para continuar diciendo lo que había interrumpido el Uchiha al aparecerse, pero la chica se le adelanto.

- me pregunto que habrá sucedido para que volviera antes – comento, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, con expresión pensativa – siempre se desaparece durante todo el día, y no vuelve hasta mañana…

- Sakura – la llamo, consiguiendo que lo volteara a ver de nuevo – como te iba diciendo, me parece extraño que estés sola en San Valentín – dijo, comenzando a acariciar su mano, aunque ella no se dio por aludida.

Inevitablemente, Sakura volvió sus ojos a la puerta, pasando por alto cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo el ojigris. No pudo evitar morderse suavemente el labio inferior, indecisa.

- … y ahora que se que eres soltera, y _completamente_ disponible, estaba preguntándome si te gustaría que nosotros…

- lo lamento, recordé que tenía que hacer algo – soltó de pronto, apartando rápidamente su mano – déjale la botella a Tsunade-sama, por si me demoro, por favor – le pidió, antes de dirigirse corriendo a la salida del bar.

Tanto Tsunade como el Bar Man se quedaron viéndola salir con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pero muy pronto la expresión de la rubia fue sustituida por una de molestia, al comprender lo que estaba haciendo su alumna.

'_Jodido Uchiha, tenía que llegar justo cuando la había convencido_'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura salió a la calle y escucho la puerta cerrarse por sí sola detrás de ella, por el impulso que adquirió al abrirla. El cambio del ambiente cálido que se sentía en el interior del bar, a la atmosfera fría de la noche la sacudió de golpe, pero intento no prestarle mucha importancia. Se abrazo sí misma para intentar cubrirse un poco los brazos descubiertos del frio, y comenzó a buscar de manera desesperada a su compañero con la mirada entre las parejas que iban caminando por la calle.

Finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en un personaje de cabellos oscuros que desapareció al final de la calle. '_Sasuke_'.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo antes, empezó a correr intentando alcanzarlo antes de que volviera a desaparecerse, descubriendo la molestia que significaban los tacones altos y de aguja, que se le había ocurrido ponerse esa noche. '_Genial_' Bufo, deteniéndose en seco durante unos cortos segundos para sacárselos antes de que los tacones se terminaran rompiendo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba pasar por alto las miradas curiosas.

Estaba terminando de quitarse el segundo zapato, cuando se fijo que el pelinegro estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, a punto de salir de la calle.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – lo llamo, pero al ver como continuaba caminando sin siquiera volverse a atrás, comenzó a correr de nuevo, con los zapatos en la mano – ¡Espera por favor, tengo que decirte algo! – grito, alzando un poco más la voz, pensando que tal vez no la había oído antes, pero con el mismo resultado. Lo miro doblar a la izquierda y acelero un poco más – ¡Sasuke! – repitió, comenzando a irritarse de su actitud.

'_¿Y a este qué demonios le pasa?_'

Concentro un poco de chakra para poder aumentar la velocidad de sus piernas, hasta que lo alcanzo – ¡Uchiha! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? – poso su mano en el hombro del pelinegro, a lo que este se volvió a verla. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos y aparto su mano rápidamente, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás por reflejo – tú no eres Sasuke – murmuro, sintiéndose sumamente decepcionada.

- lo lamento, creo que me confundes con alguien más.

El muchacho le sonrió ligeramente, como intentando alegrarla, pero ella continuo con la misma expresión.

- sumimasen, no fue mi intención.

- no, está bien. Algunos de mis amigos dicen que me parezco a Uchiha Sasuke – le menciono, sonriéndole ahora de manera "seductora".

'_¿De dónde?_' Pensó con ironía, notando ahora que estaba cerca, que su cabello no era negro, si no café oscuro. Su piel era más bien morena clara, y ni siquiera era de la misma altura. Sasuke era unos centímetros más alto que ese pobre tonto – ¿Ah sí? – respondió, con un tono más bien sarcástico, que él no pareció comprender.

- claro. De hecho Sakura-chan, no es por alardear, pero esta no es la primera vez que me sucede. A decir verdad, varias veces me han confundido con Uchiha.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, no sabiendo si sentir lástima por ella misma… o por ese idiota.

- pues que bueno por ti – dijo con falso entusiasmo, dándose después media vuelta – que tengas un bonito San Valentín.

- ¡Pero espera! ¿No te gustaría ir a comer algo, o algo así? – le sugirió, pero la chica continuó caminando sin siquiera volverse para verlo.

Sakura suspiro de manera cansada, meciendo un poco la mano en la que cargaba sus zapatos. Verdaderamente que esa había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo y de energía. '_Supongo que hace mucho tiempo que debió haberse ido de nuevo_' Se dijo, abrazándose a si misma de nuevo, y asegurándose de ignorar las miradas lascivas de unos muchachos que pasaron junto a ella, al igual que sus voces llamándola. '_Estarán borrachos_' Pensó, al escuchar sus voces gangosas.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho cuando sus pensamientos volvieron al Uchiha, y como las lágrimas se comenzaban a juntar rápidamente en sus ojos. Ahora incluso el frio le parecía un tanto indiferente. Alzo su mirada al cielo nocturno completamente limpio de nubes, para intentar distraerse en otra cosa y no soltarse a llorar, fijándose en las estrellas y permitiéndole a sus pies llevarla a donde quisieran.

Era una noche tan hermosa… y ella estaba sola.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, casi todos los años pasaba San Valentín sola, porque sus padres salían a cenar y no volvía a verlos hasta el día siguiente. Hubo un tiempo en que lo celebraba con Ino, pero después se pelearon y volvió a celebrarlo sola. Después pasó unos cuantos con todos sus amigos, en grupo, pero conforme fueron emparejándose entre sí el grupo fue empezando a volverse más y más pequeño, hasta que termino pasando la noche con Naruto y Sai, pero ahora que hasta ellos se habían emparejado también, no quería ser un mal tercio, por lo que había vuelto a la misma costumbre que tenía de niña.

Sola en San Valentín…

… ¿Acaso era tan patético como se escuchaba?

Pensó que Sasuke también pasaba San Valentín completamente solo, todos los años, y no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

No pudo evitar sonreír amargamente al comprender, que esa era una de las grandes diferencias entre ellos dos. Y dándose cuenta de ello, no pudo evitar el continuar dándose cuenta de las otras diferencias entre ellos. Diferencias, que tal vez eran irreconciliables.

Su maestra tenía razón… pero solo en esa parte, porque la idea de acostarse con el primer extraño que se le parara en frente, dejaba mucho que desear.

- tal vez sea mejor así – murmuro, cerrando sus ojos – tal vez así es como deben ser las cosas. Porque si el destino quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, entonces las cosas serían completamente diferentes – se detuvo, todavía sin abrir sus ojos, sujetando sus zapatos con más fuerza. Tomo un respiro, intentando armarse de valor para poder tomar una decisión que sabía tuvo que haber tomado desde hacía 7 años… por lo menos – se acabo, este fue el último día que espere por él… el próximo San Valentín no estaré sola como ahora.

Abrió sus ojos con clara decisión, más que dispuesta a cumplir lo que había dicho, pero la satisfacción que llego con su nueva decisión, rápidamente fue sustituida por desconcierto al encontrarse a sí misma parada en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 – ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? – comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como intentando confirmar que efectivamente estaba allí, deteniendo su atención en el puente y percatándose de que había una persona allí.

Inevitablemente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocerle. '_Imposible_'. Comenzó a avanzar de manera lenta y silenciosa hacía él, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de distancia, sin poder evitar estar mirándolo como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecerse, o algo así.

Estuvo allí parada durante unos segundos, sin hacer o decir nada al igual que él, únicamente sintiendo como el viento helado rozaba la piel descubierta de sus piernas y brazos, elevando un poco su largo cabello rosado y la falda de su corto vestido blanco.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – su nombre broto de sus labios con cierta duda, aunque esta ocasión estaba muy segura de que era él.

El pelinegro no la volteo a ver, de hecho, ni siquiera se movió.

Sakura sintió como su corazón parecía detenerse al notarlo, pero decidió que si ese fue el último día que lo espero, entonces ya no iban a afectarle esas actitudes indiferentes que tenía con ella.

- qué bueno que te encuentro – curveo lentamente sus labios en una sonrisa, aunque él no la mirara – estuve buscándote toda la mañana, ¿Sabes? Y había creído que no iba a volver a verte hasta mañana.

- …

Paso su lengua por sus labios de manera rápida al sentirlos secos, antes de continuar hablando – fui a buscarte a tu casa como a las 8, pero no estabas. Luego al campo de entrenamiento, pero tampoco te encontré. Después volví a ir a tu casa, y no puede encontrarte, de nuevo. Además, estaban todas _esas_ afuera, esperándote con todos sus regalos… que supuse no ibas a volver. Había pensado buscarte en el campo de entrenamiento, pero ya iban a dar las 12 y supuse que ya te habías ido, como todos los años, pero como estas aquí, supongo que me equivoque…

Silencio.

- yo… – inclino su mirada un poco, fijándose en su bolsa. Llevo una mano a esta para guardar sus zapatos, pero entonces recordó algo y comenzó a esculcar en su interior, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando lo tuvo en sus manos – yo aquí te tengo tu regalo.

- …

- estaba preparando los regalos de los demás, y sus chocolates, pero cuando iba a comenzar con el tuyo recordé, como siempre, que aborreces el dulce, y el chocolate no es precisamente de tu agrado – comenzó a contarle, con sus ojos puestos en la fornida espalda del Uchiha, más específicamente en el abanico que lucía en ella.

El semblante de la chica intentaba ser uno tranquilo, pero estaba apretando con fuerza el paquete que tenía en sus manos.

- recordé también, que ninguno de los chocolates que te había preparado en años anteriores fue de tu agrado, fuera la receta que fuera. Ni siquiera el año pasado, cuando los prepare de chocolate semi amargo – menciono, con un tono que intentaba darle gracia al asunto y quitarle importancia. A pesar de que todavía recordaba lo mucho que le había lastimado cuando él los rechazo, y tuvo que insistirle un largo rato hasta que aceptó el detalle.

Aun así, ella estaba segura de que cuando llego a su casa, Sasuke ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de probarlo; tiro su chocolate junto con todos los otros regalos, sin hacer distinción alguna entre unos y otros. Inevitablemente sintió como sus ojos parecían querer llenarse de lágrimas, pero las detuvo en seco, y agradeciendo internamente que no la mirara, tomo además un largo respiro para poder continuar.

- así que para ahorrarte las molestias de tener que aceptar casi a la fuerza algo que detestas, este año decidí cambiar. No te prepare chocolates, porque sé que no te agradan – sonrió de manera triste, casi sin darse cuenta – te hice un brazalete, porque pienso que los regalos son mucho más especiales, cuando los haces tú mismo, en lugar de comprarlos en cualquier tienda. Así que… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te agrada? – guardo silencio, esperando por una respuesta de parte de Sasuke, o que por lo menos se volviera a verla, pero él continuo en la misma posición de antes – ¿No quieres verla? – pregunto, con voz débil.

- …

Sakura inclino su cabeza lentamente, permitiendo que su flequillo cubriera por completo su mirada. Sintió de nuevo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y como su corazón parecía quebrarse ante su continúo y silencioso rechazo.

- e-está bien – murmuro, tomando aire por la boca para intentar contenerse y que su voz no se quebrara de nuevo – que tengas un feliz San Valentín, Sasuke… – se detuvo a sí misma en seco antes de añadir el sufijo. Tsunade tenía razón, ya había sido más que suficiente. Ya se había humillado demasiado, sobre todo ahora, justo después de haber dicho que ya había terminado.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de él, pero no había avanzado ni 2 metros, cuando sus ojos bajaron inconscientemente al regalo que le había hecho, y que todavía estaba apretando en sus manos. Sus pies se detuvieron por si solos. Sus ojos continuaron puestos en la pequeña cajita, que había envuelto con papel rojo y atado con listones dorados, con el moño hecho perfectamente en la parte superior.

No durmió para hacerlo, porque se había gastado prácticamente toda la noche anterior en hacer ese brazalete, porque lo deshizo en varias ocasiones ya que los primeros intentos que hizo no le parecían lo suficientemente buenos. Además, hizo más de _un_ brazalete, y al final escogió el modelo que le pareció mejor, y que pensó que le gustaría más a su compañero.

Apretó la caja con más fuerza sin darse cuenta, sintiendo como la sangre parecía comenzar a hervir en sus venas, reduciendo el frio que sentía en su cuerpo.

Estuvo casi _una_ hora buscando la maldita caja que fuera perfecta, de todas las que había comprado. Y se tardo otra más, envolviendo la ya nombrada caja con papel rojo cereza, amarrando luego el listón dorado para finalmente hacerle el puñetero moño. En el que, obviamente, se le fue la mayor parte del tiempo, porque claro, el moño debía ser _perfecto_.

Grande y muy bonito.

Porque era para "Sasuke-kun", y él se merecía solo lo mejor.

'_¿Y el muy infeliz ni siquiera lo miro?_'. Se recordó que antes _siquiera_ se molestaba en mirar el regalo que le tuviera, antes de rechazarlo, pero esta vez no se quiso tomar esa molestia. De hecho, _ni siquiera le quiso decir que no lo quería_.

'_Maldito bastardo_'. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para solo pensarlo, y no decirlo. Sus ojos brillaron de manera peligrosa, pero un brillo especial se destaco en el jade. La determinación.

'_Hice este maldito brazalete para ese maldito bastardo, y voy a ver que lo tenga puesto en su jodida muñeca aunque sea un segundo – antes de que lo tire como a todos los regalos que le doy_'

Y pensando en eso se dio media vuelta, mirándolo con el mentón en alto y el ceño ligeramente fruncido… aunque claro, _él no la veía_. A pesar de que su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho ante lo que iba a hacer, avanzo la distancia que había recorrido instantes antes, acercándose mucho más en esta ocasión, hasta dejar menos de un palmo de distancia entre ellos. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el pelinegro, alcanzando a divisar su perfecto perfil, atenta a cualquier reacción que pudiera tener ante su cercanía.

Pero él continuo igual que antes, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro o mirarla.

Sakura soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, un poco más tranquila al notar que no parecía importarle su presencia, bajando después sus ojos a su mano izquierda, que tenía fuertemente cerrada en un puño. Sus ojos se posaron en el regalo y comenzó a abrirlo cuidadosamente, evitando dañar mucho los listones o hacer mucho ruido. Por fin abrió la tapa y vio en el interior de la cajita, mirando la pieza de su interior, antes de tomarla con sumo cuidado, fijándose después en la placa de plata que había mandado hacer con el símbolo Uchiha gravado en ella. Sus ojos volvieron a la mano de Sasuke, que todavía mantenía cerrada.

La chica aspiro aire y después de guardar el empaque en su bolsa, abrió el brazalete y acerco sus manos lentamente, rodeando con este la muñeca del Uchiha para abrocharlo con cuidado. Esbozo una suave sonrisa al ver su brazalete donde quería, comenzando a apartar lentamente sus manos. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, cuando la mano de Sasuke se movió rápidamente alcanzando a cerrarse en su mano y deteniéndola en seco.

Sakura ahogo un respiro, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba bruscamente y sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de carmín. Volvió su rostro para mirarlo con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, percatándose de que él seguía sin mirarla – ¿Sasuke…? – dijo como toda pregunta, mirándolo con la interrogante.

El pelinegro le dio un suave tirón como toda respuesta, acercándola nuevamente. Sakura continuó mirándolo de la misma manera, pero después no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño porque no la había mirado en todo ese tiempo. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en el mismo punto a donde estaba viendo él con tanto interés. El río debajo del puente sobre el que estaban parados… que curiosamente los reflejaba _perfectamente_. '_¿Pero qué…?_'.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión, aun más al notar como la mirada de Sasuke estaba puesta en el reflejo de ella, más que en el propio. Empezó a sentir como el color se acentuaba en sus mejillas, pero por algún motivo… también sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a destensarse.

Sasuke entrelazo su mano con la de ella y la pelirosa recargo su cabeza en su brazo.

- Sakura…

- ¿Hmm?

- gracias.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, cerrando sus ojos – feliz San Valentín para ti también, Sasuke-kun.

_**~ ° ~ The End ~ ° ~**_

Y entonces… ¿Alguno se anota para regalarme un **review** con sabor a chocolate? :3


End file.
